1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal-roofing roof, a joint for a horizontal-roofing roof, and a mounting method of a horizontal-roofing roof and, more particularly, to a roof integrated with a solar battery and a mounting method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
There are mainly two ways for placing a solar battery on a roof: one of them is a method for mounting the solar battery on an existing roof; the other is a method for laying the solar battery itself as a roof.
In the former, the solar battery is installed by use of some frame on the existing roof, and conventional solar battery modules can thus be used as they are. However, the installation cost is high and the appearance is poor. Therefore, the latter method is drawing attention recently.
As for the latter method, a variety of mounting methods of roof are known for long in general, and prior art examples using the solar battery include Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 5-55618 (tile roofing), Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 59-152670 (horizontal roofing), Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 6-114111 (horizontal roofing), National Publication of Translated Version No. 6-503684 (vertical roofing), and so on.
In the conventional horizontal-roofing roofs, however, since roof panels are laid from the eaves to the ridge as being seam-jointed, there is a problem that replacement of some roof panels after mounting is very difficult. For example, when a solar battery module on the eave side is faulty, the faulty module cannot be replaced before the entire roof is removed, thus posing a problem that maintenance is very troublesome. This is also the case in the conventional roofs, but in the case of the integral roof with the solar battery, the problem becomes especially serious, because a failure greatly affects the total system.
In addition, there is a problem that it is not easy to specify roof panels to be replaced in the case of the combination solar battery and roof panels, despite the need for replacement of some roof panels. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 59-152670 discloses electrical connection of horizontal roofing, but it has a problem that once solar battery modules have been laid, it becomes impossible to measure an output of solar battery of each module and that checking works thereof require work amounts substantially equal to total replacement.
Additionally, since line connection works of combination solar battery and roofing materials are normally conducted at the same time as construction of roof, there occasionally occur such troubles that the roof is laid with insufficient line connection works. Therefore, complexity of construction of roof is a problem and any horizontal-roofing roof panel and solar battery combination that can fully solve these problems has never existed heretofore.
The present invention solved the above problems and provides a horizontal-roofing roof panel, a combination roofing panel and solar battery, a joint for a horizontal-roofing roof, and a mounting method of a horizontal-roofing roof, for realizing partial replacement of roof panel in the event of occurrence of a a failure in the roof panel, especially, in the combination solar battery and roof panel.
Further, the present invention provides means capable of specifying a faulty combination solar battery and roof panel in the event of occurrence of a failure.
In addition, the present invention provides means that can prevent occurrence of troubles such-as wiring errors due to complexity of wiring works upon mounting of combination solar battery and roof panels and that allows a worker to easily deal with a wiring error in the event of occurrence thereof.
The present invention solved the problems discussed above by use of the following means.
(1) The roof panel has flexibility and engaging portions thereof are formed in a shape capable of being detached and attached even after mounted.
(2) The joint is comprised of a bottom member, a keep member, and a cover member.
(3) Wiring for connecting each solar battery with another is placed below the bottom member of the joint.
(4) At least the joint member is provided with an opening portion for allowing the wiring to be drawn out therethrough.
With the horizontal-roofing roof panel according to the present invention after mounted, when the lower-end engaging portion is removed and when the keep members of joint on the both sides are removed, the roof panel becomes fixed only on the upper side, so that the flexible roof panel can be turned up after mounted. As a result, only some retaining clips can be removed even after mounting of roof. Therefore, the invention realizes such special action that the roof panels horizontally roofed become partly replaceable even after mounted.
Further, since the joint according to the present invention has the opening portion at least in the bottom member, the output of each solar battery can be checked readily through the opening portion by removing the cover member of joint even after mounting of the roof, whereby a faulty combination solar battery and roof panel can be specified readily.
On the other hand, it is anticipated that wind endurance becomes lower because of the detachable arrangement of the engaging portions, but the wind endurance was maintained sufficient successfully by adding a fastener to the engaging portion and changing the shape of the engaging portion.
In general, special care must be taken on flashing in use of the fastener accompanied by penetration of a bolt or the like. Thus, the engaging portions of the roof panel are formed in double wall structure against the sheathing roof board, whereby water going through gaps of a screw can be returned to the lower roof panel, thus maintaining the flashing equivalent to that heretofore.
The fastener according to the present invention further has a merit of preventing rain or the like from directly hitting the fastener, because the roof panels are fastened at an opening portion deep inside of the interconnecting portion of roof. Therefore, the invention has the function to overcome a problem that screws are drawn out by snow in the areas of high snowfall, for example.
With the horizontal-roofing roof panel according to the present invention, it becomes possible to turn up an intermediate portion of the horizontal-roofing roof and thus to perform the electric wiring work easily for the solar battery of each section with access to the terminal portion on the back side of the roof panel. Therefore, even if there is a connection error upon mounting of the roof, the wiring can be rearranged thereafter.
Since the horizontal-roofing roof panel according to the present invention permits the intermediate portion of roof panel to be turned up, the terminal portion on the back side of the roof panel or the like can be checked readily even after mounting of the roof, and it is also possible to repair the terminal portion or the like as well as the wiring at the working site.